bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Suprmarioman86
Hi, welcome to Bobobo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dollman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:16, 22 March 2009 Not every character needs an article. I know that you're trying to help and all, but not every characters needs to have an article. --Kid Sonic 11:28, 15 April 2009 (UTC) IXEX/Tokyo's 23 *Can you explain to me how IXEX is in conjuction with Tokyo's 23 Wards? I'm really confused. ** I'll try. Some of the IXEX members (mostly the Black Gambling corps) were stationed at certain parts of the wards, so they could turn all 23 wards into a gigantic base. They were sent there to oversee construction, while also guarding it from Bo-bobo and any other rebel groups. **So the wards are just locations? ***Exactly. Shinsetsu: Schools vs Blocks *Are the schools like Ramen High, Holy Spagetti, and Maruhage Elite just cover-up names of block bases or are they seperate? I mean Pepepebitch is both chairman and C-Block Leader(though not the true one), Jobus is B-Block Leader/assistant/later promoted to IXEX, Pokomi is F-Block Leader/Leader of the Maruhage Elite Academy. I REALLY don't how Tsuru Tsurulina III is running the empire. It's really hard the categorize everything. --Kid Sonic 17:41, 27 July 2009 (UTC) **I believe that the schools were only training facilities for future soldiers of the Neo-Empire, not actual bases. High ranking guys like Pepepebitch were there to oversee things. **So are there actual block bases? --Kid Sonic 13:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ***Yeah, but the only one that made a physical appearance was Neo F-Block. **So the other block bases(aside from D-Block) reside in the schools? ***No, I think that blocks and schools are two seperate things. Who is this? He appears in the World of Babylon. *I have no idea who that guy is. This is the first time I've ever seen him. *So I guess he's just a joke character. --Kid Sonic 01:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) *That would be my best guess. The "Wikia" Box *How do I add an image to the box where it says "Wikia"? --Kid Sonic 17:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *I wish I knew, but I don't. Perhaps this webiste can help: http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_change_the_wiki_logo **Thank you! It worked like a charm. Now how do I change the background like thissite? **I'm glad I could help. I'll write back as soon as I can find anything. Okay, here's a couple: http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/How_do_you_change_the_colors_on_a_wiki, http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_skins By the way, nice job on the logo. It looks great. :) Tennosuke's Past *I just realized that Tokoro Tennosuke is from Eternal. The two guys from the supermarket are the same ones from his flashbacks from eps. 16 & 56. That and the fact that he knew where to find the Nu Shop. --Kid Sonic 14:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ** You're right, it is them! Good eye! The Background *I tried and nope, nothing........ BTW, do you know anything about uploading Wiki Spotlight banners? --Kid Sonic 22:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) **Darn; well, it was worth a shot. Anyways, let me get back to you on the spotlight banner. Can you read Japanese *There are still plenty more things that need to be added to this Wiki. One of our major drawbacks is that we read Japanese. That applies to the games, the official websites, and all other media that wasn't translated to the U.S. --Kid Sonic 18:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) **You are absolutly right, but I am going to be honest; I can only translate a little japanese. I am working on it, however, and will continue to assisst in any possible way that I can. **Thank you, I am grateful for that. --Kid Sonic 04:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) **Your Welcome. **Anyway, I found this page: http://www.hudson.co.jp/gamenavi/gamedb/softinfo/bobobo/bobobo9/character_reader.html Do you think you can make head or tails out of it? --Kid Sonic 19:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) **You mean the character names? I'll see what I can do. ** Good job! Now for the GBA 1 enemies. http://www.hudson.co.jp/gamenavi/gamedb/softinfo/bobobo/agb/story/index.html For this link, you need to click flash stories 5 & 6. --Kid Sonic 05:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC)